


Melt Your Worries

by vixxeu



Category: VIXX
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxeu/pseuds/vixxeu
Summary: Hakyeon cannot stand seeing his boyfriend stressed out.





	Melt Your Worries

**Author's Note:**

> shameless!hakyeon and also shameless author. I don't know what is this I'm too ashamed to actually read through it so it's un-edited and unbeta-ed.

A twirl of smoke rises to the ceiling, diffusing into areas of the room along with the smell of tobacco as a cigarette settles in between Wonshik’s lips lazily; it hangs out a little and tilts upward whenever he breathes out, with matter that is said to suffocate his lungs slowly escaping from his nose and lips. The smoke stings his eyes for a little while, and he wipes at it casually as he continues to compose. There is the sound of the tapping against his keyboard and the melodies that accompany the moves of Wonshik’s fingers as he changes the fingering pattern for each chord, filling the room with new, unheard music. 

Lines of words and chords are written messily all over the sheets of composition paper that scatters across Wonshik’s desk, and he pauses to scribble a few more lines, fingers proceeding back to the keyboard to find a suitable chord. He purses his lips, not quite satisfied with his work. It’s nearly midnight, but he has deadlines and he has to try anything that he’s able to come up with. 

“Hey,” Hakyeon yawns as he shifts himself to the edge of the couch, observing Wonshik who is furiously cancelling away at newly written verses. He looks at the time and sighs, not happy with the fact that his boyfriend has to work overnight again. He stretches his limbs, still heavy from his slumber and turns Wonshik’s chair around to settle himself on his lap.

“How’s it going so far?” He whispers, glancing over at the desk to see his progress. There’s almost none, and he notes the worry lines on Wonshik’s forehead. He smooths them out with his thumb, as if soothing all the worries that Wonshik has.

“You need to rest, dear. You’re burning out.” 

Wonshik only shakes his head as he looks at Hakyeon tenderly, feeling bad for not being able to take his advice. He needs to be done by next week, not wanting to delay their comeback any further. Hakyeon only pouts, but a cheeky grin soon takes over and Wonshik raises a brow. 

“Then let me help you relax.” 

Hakyeon shifts from Wonshik’s lap, purposefully adding a little pressure on the crotch area before he stands, and the latter stares, jaw dropped as he remembers that the former is only wearing his dress shirt, naked thighs showing. It’s oversized on him: he can barely see Hakyeon’s hands, his bare shoulder is peeking through the loose collar and it sends a bout of electricity to his groin area. He’s yet to collect his jaw from the ground when Hakyeon grabs him by his shirt and pushes him onto the couch. 

He splutters the moment the dancer slides his hand down the oversized dress shirt, tapping at his hip as he does small thrusts forward. There’s a smirk on his face, and it finally occurs to Wonshik that Hakyeon is dancing for him, and he groans— deadlines are suddenly not important anymore. 

“Jesus… Are you trying to get me into trouble?” Wonshik sighs, almost breathless at this point. Hakyeon only lets out a small giggle and crawls into his lap again, nosing at the crook of the rapper’s neck. There’s the smell of cigarettes and the faint scent of his cologne in his nostrils and he plants a kiss, before lifting his head back up to look into pleading eyes. Throwing his arms around Wonshik’s neck, he sways his hips as he stares with a sultry expression on his face. At this point, Wonshik is panting and needy for more, placing his large palms on tanned thighs, feeling Hakyeon up to reciprocate the favour. There on his shoulder rests Hakyeon’s hands, massaging the knots in his muscles and Wonshik only stares at him, loving gaze into the eyes of his beloved. 

The sight is also driving Wonshik crazy: the way Hakyeon’s long hair is cascading down the side of his temples, following the sway of his body and the occasional smirks. He feels himself getting harder, his jeans suddenly becoming far too tight for him. Hakyeon feels it too, and so he grinds down harder, loud moan escaping his mouth shamelessly.

Wonshik drinks it all in, latching his lips onto Hakyeon’s. They kiss intensely, with their tongues sliding against each other’s. Wonshik moves down from Hakyeon’s lips, and he’s placing wet kisses down a path of naked skin, before settling to suck a mark on his collarbones. It’s a sweet spot for Hakyeon, and he’s extremely turned on— judging by the way he starts to create more friction in between their crotches, and how he’s unbuckling Wonshik’s belt now. 

Fingers are following down the trail of the buttons on his dress shirt, popping it open one by one. Hakyeon may as well be losing his sanity too, with Wonshik sliding his hand through the opening and onto the smooth skin of his chest. He however grabs his wrist, stopping his boyfriend from going further. Wonshik looks at him puzzled, but Hakyeon only says, “Let me do the work.”

He goes on his knees, and Wonshik’s mouth is dry as his jeans is being removed. It drops to his ankle, and there’s a haze to the room, eyes droopy and unfocused from the lustful encounter. Hakyeon kneads his member through the thin fabric of his briefs, before allowing it to spring freely as he removes the offending material. Wonshik groans, cool air conflicting with the warmth of Hakyeon’s hand as it goes up and down his shaft. He loses it when he feels a wetness on the crown of his dick, and it’s none other than Hakyeon leaking the pre-cum that’s spilling out. 

Moans echo the room as Hakyeon swallows him whole, deepthroating at a fast pace, eliciting mewls from Wonshik. He hollows his cheeks and uses a bit of teeth to scrape against the sensitive skin, driving Wonshik to the edge. He fondles his balls as he sucks faster and faster. 

“I’m going to— Hakyeon!” He shouts as he sees white, feeling like something exploded right in front of his face as he comes hard. Hakyeon swallows all of it down before he releases Wonshik’s penis, with leftover cum dripping from the edge of his mouth along a trail of saliva. 

He’s about to stand up to grab the tissue box on Wonshik’s desk, but he’s pulled in by the waist, and he’s sitting on a semi hard-on. “Can’t get enough of me?” Hakyeon asks, voice husky. He looks like a wreck, hair tousled into a mess by the grip of Wonshik’s fingers and bodily fluids still on his chin, but it only leaves Wonshik wanting more. 

“I want to fuck you— make love to you all night,” Wonshik growls into Hakyeon’s ear, licking the shell of it and he earns a moan in response. He slides his fingers into Hakyeon’s mouth and demands for him to suck— and so he complies, lolling his tongue around the three digits in his mouth, making sure that it’s well lubricated. Wonshik removes his fingers and reaches into Hakyeon’s underwear, making it a point to palm at his aching arousal while he’s at it. The elder bucks his hips at the contact, pushing hard against Wonshik’s palm. 

There’s a growl, and it’s coming from Wonshik— “You’re so needy.” He slides his hand further down, fingers teasing at Hakyeon’s wet hole, circling around the ring of muscles. Hakyeon is desperately trying to sink himself into Wonshik’s fingers, but the latter only teases further by moving away everytime the former tries to press down against calloused fingertips. Hakyeon is whining, begging Wonshik - ‘please, just put it in, I’m so fucking wet’ - and there’s a sudden yelp— Wonshik finally shoves his finger in, and Hakyeon groans, relieved by the hot sensation that takes over him. 

Wonshik is relentless, his speed going fast. He inserts another finger when he sees that Hakyeon is comfortable, and starts scissoring him open. The dancer bounces on his lap, aching for more, there’s a smirk on Wonshiks face as he inserts a third finger and crooks all of it, hitting a sweet spot. Wanton moans fill the studio as Hakyeon grinds down for more. Wonshik figures he has done enough prep work, and pulls out, leaving Hakyeon to whine from the loss. 

He shrugs off Hakyeon’s underwear, gazing lovingly into Hakyeon’s eyes as he brushes his long fringe to the side— “I want to look into your eyes,” comes the raspy voice and the dancer almost melts into a puddle, twirling Wonshik’s hair with his finger. There’s the press of Wonshik’s cock against his entrance, and he tries to sink onto it, only to be stopped.

“Slowly,” Wonshik reminds him.

“Didn’t someone say they have deadlines?”

“It doesn’t really matter now does it?” Wonshik winks, and then suddenly pulls Hakyeon down, filling him to the hilt. There’s a shout, and Wonshik takes delight in it, teasing his lover mercilessly. There’s the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin, and Hakyeon only adds on to it with his moans. He bounces on Wonshik’s lap, almost sobbing from the immense pleasure. He rolls his hips around too as he moves up and down, trying to find his spot again, almost yelling when he does. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, sensations too intense for him but Wonshik puts a hand to his jaw, demanding for Hakyeon to look at him. He’s challenging Hakyeon, and the intensity between them nearly explodes when Wonshik asks Hakyeon if he’s able to come without being touched at all.

Hakyeon whines, his cock painfully erect and begging for that release, but Wonshik only places his hands on Hakyeon’s thigh, lingering around teasingly. He tries to pump himself, and his lover pushes his hand aside, shaking his head. Hakyeon is close though, feeling his walls clench around Wonshik’s cock, and they only get louder and louder, both of them reaching their climax.

Wonshik cries out as he feels his seeds spill into Hakyeon’s ass, his entire body shaking as he does so. It’s his second orgasm of the night, and the gratification is immeasurable. Hakyeon is weeping from the lack of contact, obviously desperate for release. Wonshik only watches him, and then there’s a sudden spurt of white on his stomach and chest. They both finally ride out their orgasms together, with Hakyeon leaning into Wonshik’s body, needing that support— he’s giddy, spent from the sex. 

Wonshik only chuckles at this, “You came without me touching you.” He earns a weak slap on his chest from Hakyeon, who’s hugging him tight as he tries to come down from the high. “Fuck you,” He soughs out in reply, petulant. 

“Round two, then?” 

 

fin.


End file.
